fighting for those you love
by evangelion chibi
Summary: i hope you all like this because i copied it and im not taking it down so kiss my ass
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for those you love

Like a cruel angel

Young boy, become a legend!

A blue wind is now

Knocking at the door to your heart, and yet

You are merly gazing at me and smiling

Something gently touching- -

You're so intent on seeking it out,

That you can't even see your fate yet,

With such innocent eyes.

But some day ile think you'll find out.

That's what's on your back are wings

That are for heading for the far-off futer

The cruel angel thesis

Will soon take flight through the window,

With surging, hot pathos,

If you betray your memories.

Embracing the sky and shining

Young bow, become a legend!

Sleeping for a long time

In the cradle of my love

The morning is coming when you alone will be called

By a messenger of dreams

Moon light reflects off

The slender nape of your neck.

Stopping time all throughout the world

I want to confine it but...

So if two people being brought together by fate

Has any meaning, 6

I think it's a "bible"

For learning freedom.7

The cruel angel thesis

The sorrow begins.

You held tight to the form of life

When you woke from that dream.

You shine brighter than anyone else

Young boy, become a legend!

People create history

Wile weaving love

Even knowing that ile never be a goddess or anything like that

I live on.

The cruel angel thesis

Will soon take flight through the window,

With surging, how pathos,

If you betray your memories

Embracing the sky and shining

Young boy, become a legend!

Commander Ikari's office

He had called all high ranking personnel into his office.

"The magi say that zack harper should be the respective pilot for this mission ."said ritsuko

"So be it." He opens up the com. "wake the sixth child."

"Yes sir." Came maya's reply.

"Warming lcl now." Said huga

Nerv – launch bay

"Goddamn I'm cold." Said zack. When they woke him from suspended animation.

Misato's voice came on over the com. "Zack you have been chosen for this mission.

Your fellow pilots are being woken as we speak. We are flying you to Canada at this

very moment. You will be equipped with the e type equipment. You will then be lifted

into space and destroy the enemy eva and the satellite. Your fellow pilots are ready for

deployment incase you fale."

"Like hell im gona fale." yelled zack

(nuclear count down 1:12:00)(blastoff 00:02:00)

It was almost time. The shuttles were set. Unit 05 was ready to go.

"_Keep in mind that the g force will keep you from moving for a few minutes. You will move west along the equator for about 40 minutes, you will then fire some positron rounds at the target and then move in for close range combat." _said ritsukoThe com signed off and not long after the countdown began_. 10!9!8!7!6!5!4!3!2!1! We have liftoff. _

In space

It took zack a while to get used to no gravity. He had started along the equator and after about 40 minutes of floating around along the equator, he reached the target. Misato came on the com "zack prepare for combat." He fired some positron rounds at the enemy eva, and waited for the smoke to clear and when it did the target was unscaved. Zack then proceeded to draw his progressive sword he went in for an over head cleave, but the enemy fired a disruptor missile at close range, sending zack flying/floating.

"Zack are you ok." said misato.

"Ya im fine. But that sure didn't tickle." Came zack mock reply

Suddenly the eva timer dropped from 00:20:00 to 00:05:00.

"SHIT." Said zack.

Zack went in for the kill now with his rage fueling him. He went in for an over head cleave.

The enemy eva dodged him and hit him in the back of the head his timer then dropped to 1:00.

Zack then stabbed

The enemy eva in the chest and cut its core in half. the enemy eva was destroyed but his timer ran out at that very moment.

"oh fuck." Zack said

all shinji could do was sit there and watch in horror as there life was about to end. all of a sudden shinji heard a voice.

"the eva doesn't just respond to hate it responds to love as well."

"m-mother."

"you need to protect her."

Shinji was confused. "her? You mean asuka?"

"yes."

"how do I do that? I want to save her and everyone. Gut I don't now how."

"listen to your heart. It will respond to you."

Shinji's eyes opened with a look of realization."

This looked like the imminent end now for sure. asuka had resigned herself to the fate to die alone without anyone at her side. She felt horrible all over. Suddenly, as she looked out side unit 01 began to act strange, it appeared to be doubled over in pain. She heard shinji scream over the com.

"this cant be! how can shinji's sync ratio be at 500!" Maya was horrified at the data that appeared before her.

"what? 500?" even vice commander fyutski was surprised.

All the while shinji continued to scream.

Nuclear countdown 00:01:00

Asuka watched in horror. Suddenly unit 01 spread out its arms and legs. What she observed next shocked her

Unit 01 had grown orange spectral wings. The behemoth bent its knees, and took off with outstanding speed. Shinji had passed through all the atmospheric stages officially putting him in space. Shinji plowed through the satalite like it was nothing just as it was about to launch.

Nerv hq- battle stations

"the satellite has been destroyed," said makoto

unit 01 came down to earth with unit 05 in its arms it landed leaving a gapping crater, it then collapsed.

Asuka launched her eva and ripped out shinji's entry plug and then ripped the top off it. Zack dragged shinji out of his eva and tried to slap some life into him. Asuka then got out of her eva.

"shit. He isn't breathing." Said Zack

shinji wake up shouted a hysterical asuka.

"shinnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" shouted asuka.

Tell next chapter mates keep it downunder


	2. Chapter 2

After 3rd and more pilots

Disclaimer: I don't own this or any of its main characters.

Cue opening music!

Like a cruel angel

Young boy, become a legend!

A blue wind is now

Knocking at the door to your heart, and yet

You are merly gazing at me and smiling

Something gently touching- -

You're so intent on seeking it out,

That you can't even see your fate yet,

With such innocent eyes.

But some day ile think you'll find out.

That's what's on your back are wings

That are for heading for the far-off futer

The cruel angel thesis

Will soon take flight through the window,

With surging, hot pathos,

If you betray your memories.

Embracing the sky and shining

Young bow, become a legend!

Sleeping for a long time

In the cradle of my love

The morning is coming when you alone will be called

By a messenger of dreams

Moon light reflects off

The slender nape of your neck.

Stopping time all throughout the world

I want to confine it but...

so if two people being brought together by fate

Has any meaning, 6

I think it's a "bible"

For learning freedom.7

The cruel angel thesis

The sarrow begins.

You held tight to the form of life

When you woke from that dream.

You shine brighter than anyone else

Young boy, become a legend!

People create history

Wile weaving love

Even knowing that ile never be a goddess or anything like that

I live on.

The cruel angel thesis

Will soon take flight through the window,

With surging, how pathos,

If you betray your memories

Embracing the sky and shining

Young boy, become a legend!

After 3rd impact

"Were are we going?" Asuka mumbled.

"To get you some medical attention" came the reply from the worn out boy.

After a few minutes they reached a hospital.

They went in and were given a number "#735"

"Shinji? Asuka?"

Shinji wield around and asuka woke up from here half asleep state and looked in the direction of the noise.

It was a women in here twenties with blue hair it was their legal guardian Misato Katsuragi .OH MY GOD! Your still alive and she rapes here arms around both of them tears weld up in here eyes.

Patient "#735"

A/N its now a week later.

Its good to be home thought Shinji .

"Hard to believe that we are still alive." said Misato

"Around nerv it still looks pretty bad. But we are now gathering up what's left of rei/lillith angel.

Asuka will make a full recovery. She has to were a bandage over her eye and a sling for a wile.

"hey Shinji why are you standing around hurry up and make me something to eat!"

"sorry" came his reply

you don't have to apologize just make something good to eat." said Asuka with a bit of and attitude.

Later at misato's apartment

"WHAT! My house is not a fucking daycare" and misato hangs up the phone.

Misato decided to look at the the two new pilots profiles

Fifth child

Name: Ivana Kharlamov

Sex: female

Age: 14

Nationality: Russian

Hometown: Moscow

Height: 152cm

Weight: 52kg

Body size: b86, w74, h84

Sixth child

Name: Zack Harper

Sex; male

Age: 14

Nationality: Canadian

Hometown: Toronto

Height: 183cm

Weight: 77kg

Body size: b109, w83, h96

"WHAT!" came Asuka's outburst. "one house broken male is enough but two males that's over doing it is, this just to make up for Kaji?"" NO this is a fellow pilot not a boyfriend !"

tell next chapter byby

"WHAT!" Came asuka outburst.

Nock, nock, nock

"ENTER!" yelled misato. It was kaji.

"Hi my name is zack harper and you must be shinji ikari."

"And you must be asuka the epitome of sexiness."

'What the hell did you say."

"Exactly what I said"

Asuka slaps him so hard he stagers

_Damn talk about feisty_. And he walks into shinji's room to unpack and shinji goes with him to watch.

Shinji's room

Shinji went to watch zack unpack. Zack unexpectedly spoke.

"So how's your girlfriend?" zack asked

shinji was taken aback by this "uh… uh… its not like that"

"I see. She is so vicious that she's got you scared. I think I can help though."

"with what?"

"incase you didn't notice I'm a ladies man."

The girls can not resist me."

"misato and asuka resisted you pretty well."

"You can't scam a girl on the first tri, and since you and the Nazi seemed about the same age I assumed you two were going out."

"Uh… uh…".

I see. She is so difficult to get close to. You cant make a move with out getting a shot in the pills. I understand."

" sure ile help you. Were gonna be buds now. In turn you show me around tokyo3 nerv procedure and school procedure."

zack offered his hand in agreement .

Shinji accepted.

Shinji noticed zack pulling a 9mm pistol out of his bag. "WHOA! were did you get that?" Asked a startled shinji. "O I got this back in Canada. I'm a prity good shot if I say so my self." came zacks confident reply.


End file.
